blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka
Shizuka is a 14 year old orphaned girl, known for randomly karate-chopping people when she is angry, and one of the four main protagonists of the Doraemon franchise. Shizuka is one of the classic main characters, she first appeared in the first episode of the series in 1996. She is also the human counterpart of Shadowsky. Characteristics Personality Shizuka is intelligent, sensible and gives things a thought before doing them, and always thinks twice before trusting anybody. She is not an easy person to fool and villains often see her as an obstacle. Shizuka is most of the time on her guard, alert and aware of every little happening around her, with nothing ever getting past her. Shizuka's first reaction when she is mad is a very painful karate chop. This rather turned into a signature move and became an internet meme, fans often refer to her woth her karate-chopping. Shizuka always thinks twice before doing anything, but her weak point is anger. It clouds her thinking, and makes her go "don't think, just do". She is not short-tempered, she is quite a calm person but she does get angry sometimes and does things (mostly her karate-chopping) without thinking at all. Shizuka's pastimes include football, reading, duelling and (formerly) playing the violin awfully (she no longer plays the violin). Shizuka seems to enjoy football the most out of the three, and her next favourite thing to do is read a science fiction book. Shizuka picked up duelling with a swird from her animal counterpart Shadowsky, and now she enjoys that too. Physical appearance Shizuka is rather tall (the tallest among herself, Nobita and Suneo) and rather slim. She has somewhat thick medium brown hair held in two pigtails, and medium sized brown eyes with thin dark eyebrows. Shizuka has an upturned nose and a mouth made for talking. She is usually wearing a purple top with either a deep pink skirt or light pink shorts. Animal counterpart Shizuka's animal counterpart is a pink panther called Shadowsky, because of whom Shizuka grew an interest in swordfighting and duelling. Shadow is also a teacher to her and shows her the different techniques of medieval weaponry. Because they have an interest in common and both have just, sensible and thoughtful characters, they rarely fight or argue over things and usually get along very well. Shizuka however is more hot-tempered than Shadow, Shadow often tries to stop her from randomly dislodging people with her karate chops. Appearances and depiction Shizuka is one of the classic four main characters, she first appeared in the first series in 1996. Shizuka was 10 years old back then, and also had a hobby of playing the violin which she was awful at. Shizuka's this personality carried on through the entire series, but was taken out in the 2015 series. Shizuka went back to her fearless, hot-tempered and cheeky self 2015 onwards, and still remains so to this day, throughout the 2015 series and the films. Other names Trivia *The word "shizuka" is a Japanese word meaning "quiet", this has to be the most ironic thing in the world. **Japanese word:- 静か Shizuka Quotes Gallery Scenes *Shizuka meets Shadowsky Category:Characters Category:Main four Category:Humans